What is TiPtON without them?
by xXEmoVampireKidXx
Summary: Zack and Cody, two thirteen year old Troubles. Leaving Tipton for a whole week...a great week for Moseby, eh? well, read this and find out how is Tipton without these two twins! Only my first NONManga! PLease READ AND REVIEW!Afteral, im only a amateur!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely show of Suite Life of Zack and Cody but only I did…sigh…but I do own this one! It's 100 MINE!**

**Hello, y'all! This is the first time I'm writing something except Manga. This is for my twin bro Zack AKA Varsha. She's maa bratha, and she rox! WOO! This is for ya! Ok, here it goes…afterall only my first UN-manga creation…hope it goes good. I LUV THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY! YAY! RxR PLEEZ!**

_**What is Tipton without them?**_

Zack woke up, early in the morning hearing his brother's light snores as the sun shone in the room.

"Cody…" he grumbled, "Wake up…come on!" But Cody wasn't taking the name of waking up.

"…" Cody said back. (aka, he said nothing)

"FINE! Your not gonna wake up like this, so guess I'll have to do it some other way!" he groaned and reached to his HUGE MUCHO GRANDE drum set thingy, moved it upto Cody's bed and played hard, BHUM BHUM BHUM BHUUUUUUUUM! And poor Cody woke up in a flash…

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" he screamed out in horror, "YOU JUST RUINED MY DREAM WITH MAX!"

"What? You dream of Max? Weirdo…" Zack said back.

"Anyways, why d'ya have to wake me up this early?" Cody groaned at his brother.

"WELL DUH! We've got out trip to New York in about 4 hours, and I haven't started packing…" Zack said.

"SO? Why jya wake ME up?" Cody asked in confusion, "I was done packing a week ago." He smiled cheekily as he looked at this extremely organized bag pack.

"Who's gonna help me pack?" Zack said.

"I dunno…"

"YOU! DUH!"

"WHAT? NOOO" but too bad, he had to, or else…his suitcase wasn't going to look any better than a disposable garbage can.

In about an hour, his brother packed Zack's bag VERY neatly, as he went into the bathroom, taking a shower for the past one hour.

"ZAACKK!!!" yelled Cody as he got his towel and stood outside the bathroom, "HOW MUCH LONGER???"

"QUITE SOME TIME…" he yelled back.

"It's been exactly 1 hour, 4 minutes, 54 seconds since you are in that bathroom…." He screamed, looking at his watch. Just then the bathroom door opened and peeking through it, with a face full of shaving gel says Zack,

"Hey, brother, please don't act so accurate, so smart in front of me. I did mention that there are a lotta hot girls out in NY, right? I don't want them to think I'm a idiot too!" and went in.

"MUUM!" screamed out Cody.

"Yea…(yawn)…" she said, stretching as she came out of her room.

"MUM! Zack is shaving." Cody said casually.

"Huh? Ok, fine…wait…WHAT? ZACK!" she screamed as she bashed in the room just in time to stop Zack from putting the razor on this gel 'iffied' face.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked.

"Uh…shaving." He answered back.

"Yeah…like you have a whole buncha beard over there. Zack, take a shower in two minutes and let your brother Cody take a shower in peace, too, allrite?" she cleared herself out.

"BUT MOM! I need to shave! I don't want girls to see me with HAIR on my face!" he said back.

"Honey, you don't have facial hair. Now SHOWER! NOW!" she ordered as left the bathroom.

**Zack's POV**

FINE! They don't just get me now, do they? I mean, I'm 13! And I DO have facial hair! And what if girls in NY don't find me hot enough? Mom is so mean! Grrzz!

**End of POV**

_(Outside the bathroom)_

"honey…Cody!" her mom called out as she went into Zack and Cody's room.

"Yes, mom?" he answered.

"Cody, I can't belive it, you guys are going to leave me all alone here for a whole week?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Mom, I thought you wanted to get rid of us?" he asked her.

"CODY! No way. No matter how much you destroy this house, this hotel, how much you annoy the whole Tipton, how many times you get grounded, and many other bad things, I still love you both. You guys are my children!" she said, hugging Cody.

"CODY! GET IN THE BATHROOM!" Zack answered as he got out in his towel, DRIPPING wet.

"ZACK! You're wetting the carpet!" she said as she ran to him and took his towel off his waist and started wiping his head.

"MUM!" he said back as he forgot to kinda tell that he wasn't quite wearing anything except the towel, which his mom kinda took away.

"OH!" she said as she looked away and handed back the towel, "WHERE IS YOUR UNDERWEAR, MAY I ASK?"

"Oh…should be here soon, I did give it to dry-clean and it said they'd send it before 8! Bad service, I have to say…" Zack answered back.

"ZACK! YOU WHAT? YOU ARE SOO GR—" she was interrupted by Zack.

"Can't ground us, remember we're leaving?" Zack winked as he set off to fix his hair.

After about 5 minutes, 1239 seconds, and 13192-3912-9milli-seconds, Cody was out of the bathroom, already done with his showering.

"Man, you stink." Booed Zack, still fixing his hair.

"I JuST ToOK A ShoWeR!" he answered back.

"Go take one again…"

"NO!" Cody said, getting into his shirt, "And Zack, LEAVE THE HAIR AND DRESS UP!"

"I didn't get my underwear still…these people are slow…"

"Zack, you gave your underwear for dry-cleaning? Even when mom said no? AGAIN?"

"yea…" and the bell rang, "now that might be it."

Finally, both of them got dressed and went to the lobby to get picked up by their school bus.

"Hey Mr. Moseby…" Zack said as him and Cody came down to say a good-bye to everyone. "We're leaving…and why do u look utterly happy today?"

"WELL…" said Mr. Moseby, VERY VERY happily, "YOU ARE LEAVING, THAT'S WHY!"

"we're not leaving forever, we'll be back in a week." Informed Cody.

"OOH! The best week in my life…" sighed Mr. Moseby.

"HEY MADDIE! SWEETHEART!" screamed out Zack as they went to the candy counter to say their byes to Maddie, "Miss me!"

"Hello Zack, hey Cody…have fun!" she said back, "since, you'll be leaving for a week, I'll just give you a litt—" she was interrupted, by Zack sigh

"A KISS?" Zack said as his face lightened up.

"NoOoO…free chocolate!" Maddie smiled.

"EHEM" ehemed Mr. Moseby, with stern eyes.

"OR NOT" she took her words back.

After all their byes, their bus finally came and both of them looked back at Tipton,

"Oh, we'll miss this place…" both of them said as they got into the bus, their mother pouring, London not caring, Maddie kinda sad, and Mr. Moseby…DANCING!

**HELLO! Hope you liked it uptil here! I'm gonna make this really short, like 3 chappies or sumthing! And pleeeeez review! And yea…also gimme some ideas if you can…and did I even make it funny? Sorry, if I disappointed you! Only my first NON-manga creation! Go easy on me, only a amateur, rite? RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely show of Suite Life of Zack and Cody but only if I did…sigh…but I do own this one! It's 100 MINE!**

**Well, sorry about this late update! Hehe, and thanks to all those five reviewers who reviewed! I luv you all, and now here it is…my second chappie. You better be reviewing this cuz I'm doing this at 1:23 AM! Lolz, I'm just not sleepy at all! Now RxR!**

_**Chapter 2 of What is TiPtOn without them?**_

Zack and Cody had left Tipton, and were off to NY, and the others were in Tipton.

**Meanwhile, in the school bus:**

"Hey baby…" Zack said as he saw another girl, about three years older than him, sitting in the seat ahead of him, "Guess we're both going to NY, eh?"

"Uhh…yeah…small kid." She replied back, not caring much.

"HEY! I'm no small kid, I'm 13!" Zack said defensively.

"Uhh…ok…well, I'm 16…so lay offa me." She finished.

Zack turned back to Cody who was sitting next to him, and said,

"Man, this place sure is depressing…these girls disappoint me…"

"Umm…Sorry Zack!" Cody said, feeling he has nothing else to say.

"yeah…all you can be is sorry…your lucky, it's an educational trip, afterall."

"I KNOW." Said Cody, really showing he was excited.

"Whatever…I wonder how well Moseby's doing…"

**At the Tipton:**

"OOOOh…Muriel!" Moseby danced as he called out to Muriel, "here's your salary, $643, I know it's a month early, but just keep it!"

"I love money…" she said as she snatched the money and stuffed in her shirt.

"And…Maddie! Why don't you take a chocolate? Take it, won't happen everyday…" Moseby said to Maddie, who was shocked, I tell you!

"Huh? All right then!" she said as she stuffed herself with a huge Twix bar.

"ESTEBAN!" Moseby called for him now, "If you work the whole day today, you'll get $25 more. So…you want to?"

"Well, surely my Moseby!" agreed Esteban without any rejection.

"Great then!"

"Chef Paolo!" Moseby called out to the chef of their hotel, "Chef, you make great food for great people today! No more annoying mice! Atleast for a week. Enjoy it while you can!" danced Moseby and got out of the kitchen area.

"Arwin!" now he called out to him, "You are out of charge to use one table for two tonight at the Tipton restaurant…take the chance, ask Carrie out, and enjoy it!"

And finally given all people some tips, he was back to his table and helped out those customers waiting there. He felt so happy today, that he could've danced all day.

_Four hours till they've been gone, and not one thing messed up around here! _Thought Moseby.

**Back to NY/Bus:**

"Dang it, how long is it?" Zack asked, now really bored the stupid bus ride.

"Uhh…about an hour more…" sighed Cody.

"Dude, this sucks! If I had known any better about this, I would've never came!"

"Yea…but the great's still to come!"

"Yeah…sure…I'll be going to sleep now…wake me up when we're damn there" and saying that Zack dozed off to sleep.

"Yup!"

**Back to Tipton:**

"HEY MADDIE!" said London, in her newest clothes, "You like my new clothes?"

"Yeah…but you know what? I'm really bored, there's like nothing to do without having Zack and Cody around…" Maddie answered.

"Really? I don't find free time at all! After my Spa, my shopping, then my Yoga…oh god…I'm really busy…" London replied, just being the same old her.

"Yeah…you probably would…" maddie said to that.

"Yeah…I love being rich!" London smiled and took off to her suite.

"OH…whatever…"

**Again to NY:**

"Zack! Zack! Zack! Wake up!" Cody yelled trying to get Zack up, as everyone was getting off.

"Huh? We're there? Yay!" and he finally woke up.

All of the students went outside, got inside a hotel, and got their rooms and room buddies. Zack, Cody and Bob were together. They were told to go their rooms, get freshed, and come outside again to go out to some educational touring as they meet their guide throughtout the whole trip.

"Man, this is so boring…and I thought I'd have fun…" Zack said sadly, as if this sucked.

"Yeah, man…don't you feel so too, Cody?" agreed Bob.

"Well, I cant…er…say anything yet actually…cuz as I've said before, The great is yet to come!"Cody answered.

All of them soon had their showers, got dressed and finally got outside to meet all the others.

"Hey…hope the next trip really is fun!" Zack said to Bob as they go join all the others.

"Well, yea…man, where's Cody?" Bob asked as Zack nudged him to look on the left to find Max and Cody talking.

"OOOOh…maybe someone is having or GOING to have quite a lot of fun…" Zack thought greedily.

"Yeah…sad, you!" Bob laughed at that.

**Tipton:**

"Hey, Arwin…I'm really glad you did all of this for me…" Carrie said, looking beautiful, as she sat down beside Arwin, who looked like a gentle-man for once.

"I…I still can't b-b-believe that you said yes!" Arwin said, still sitting in disbelief.

"You know what? I can't either." Carrie replied.

Soon, they had their free food, and finally it was the time for desserts.

"Hey…Arwin, don't you feel this is going too perfect?" Carrie asked, all of a sudden.

"Yea…huh?"

"I mean, usually, actually, always, there used to be those two rats annoying us at every moment possible,…and suddenly now..everything feels so perfect…I really miss them" sighed Carrie.

**NY:**

"MAN! This is what we came here for?" screamed out Zack as soon as they saw their bus stop in front of a HUGE boring museum.

"Yea, man. We're like dead bored here, and look at your brother! All rejoicing over there…with Maxy." Bob replied to him.

"Yeah…man she reminds me of Maddie….once I get back there…" Zack said, sighing, thinking about the fact that this was the first time her brother was enjoying and he was bored more than anything, "I really miss Tipton…and you Cody…"

Tipton:

The lobby was as queit as anything, everything was cleaner than anything…and it all seemed soo unusual for Tipton..and even their customers!

"This is so boring…it is so quiet!" complained one of the customers.

_This is going the other way…them not being here, shouldn't have brought this! _Gave Moseby a scold to himself, _They really should be back._

**Well, that is it. I really need to go, it's 2:04 AM, and I'm damn sleepy now. Just read and review. One more chappie left. Sorry if this was boring. But anyways, Luvzz, PJ-Chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I don't know if this will be the last chapter or not…oh well, I'll see that as I keep on writing. Please read and review! I BEG YOU! Lolz, and now here it is…, also FLAMES are accepted! Thank you! NOW READ!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**AT NY:**

"OK, Children, this is the most ancient bone left of the old king…" the stupid Guide went on forever talking about stupid pre-historic things. Zack sighed and said to Bob,

"Damn, I've never been this bored before, it's only the first day! We've got six more days left…"

"Yea, man…and your brother, I don't believe it…I never thought he'd like Max!" Bob replied to Zack.

"I know! And she? When did she turn into some Einstein freak genius whatever? How could _she _like a guy with a sweater VEST!?!?!"

"Ooooh! SOMEbody is jealous!" Bob said as he nudged Zack.

"Yeah right…" Zack sighed again, "But seriously, this has NEVER happened before…_he_ having all the fun he can…and me left here dead bored…"

"Yeah…sad you, I'ma go over to that girl…man, did u see her? She's been looking at my direction since forever! Sorry pal, when it comes to girls, Bob is always at it…" Bob said as he went off to the weird purple haired girl in front of him, without giving Zack another view.

"BOB!" Zack complained left alone, "I'm so bored…" and he sighed for the third time.

**Tipton: (the next day)**

The next day Moseby woke up late to come to the hotel, and to his surprise there wasn't a single employee yet. Moseby called Maddie up and asked her to come here this minute. She sighed and said, OK.

Soon, after about an hour everyone took their spots. London came down her suite, to the lobby.

"Hey London…" Maddie sighed.

"HEY!" London said extra-hyperly, "WHY YOU SO GLOOMY TODAY?"

"Well…Moseby didn't let my sleep on my holiday, and now I have no customers OR people to talk to…"

"REALLY?" London said as she tilted her head, "I wake up at this time everyday, you know, sleeping more give my eyes this swell thingie…u see…so…I wake up at this time everyday!" London smiled.

"Er…right…" Maddie said, "Umm…so, u got any plans for today?"

"YEAH!" London nodded, "First, I have to go buy some shoes, and more shoes, and ooh! Did I mention shoes?"

"What do u do with so many shoes? Your Sandal World from your closet is like full already!"

"I KNOW! So I'm making this new room for my newest 10'000 more shoes today! YAY ME!" London clapped her style.

"Er…RITE…"

"OOH! You know what?" London asked.

"What?"

"I've made a record for 999 of my ugly school uniforms!" London smiled.

"But, you haven't even been to school for 999 days!"

"I KNOW! They're in just for advance…so I don't need to buy more when I need them!"

"LONDON, your unpredictable, you even buy the same uniforms for your school each day?"

"YUP! I have never repeated a same outfit twice!" London smiled more.

"WOW…I wonder what I'd have done if I were as rich as you…." Maddie imagined.

"Yea…keep imagining. You'll never be as rich as me!" London smiled bigger than ever.

"Grr…" Maddie grumped.

"OK, I really need to go! My limo's here!" London said as she waved bye to Maddie.

"God, I hope I had something to do…" and Maddie sighed AGAIN!!!

**NY:**

"OK…THAT'S IT! IM NOT GOING TO TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!" Zack thought out loudly.

"Mr. Martin?" The teacher said as he heard him yell, "Everything ok back there?"

"UHHHHHHHH…." Zack said now realizing that he sorta said his thought TOO loudly, "Yea…everything Just Fine sir!"

"OK…now, I give you a 30 minute break! You all have to stay here in this restaurant and eat on your own money. Thank you." The teacher informed the now-tired kids.

"HEY ZACK!" Cody said, talking to his brother for the first time since the bus ride.

"Hey Cody…" Zack said with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"ZACK! YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS! MAX SAID I WAS CUTE!" Cody shrieked.

"Yea…really? Awesome…and you wont care more about me would you? I'm dead bored here, no girl is talking to me what so ever…and even Bob ditched me for some purple haired freak!" Zack sighed.

"Awww…that's too bad for you brother! I'm going to go back to Max!! Who knows, at the end of this trip I'd have a girl-friend!" Cody said running of to Max again.

**TIPTON:**

"Moseby, I really miss my kids…" Carey said as she came down to the lobby.

"Really? You know what Carey? Even I do miss them, ONE TINY LITTLE INCY-WINCY BIT…but I do….Tipton doesn't seem like itself without those two rats running around the whole place making a mess…"

"Huh? Well, it is true…and also, tell me if you get a call from his school. The teachers did say that they'd call the next day they reached New York."

"Sure thing!" Moseby smiled as Carey left the hotel to go somewhere and pass her time.

"This place sure is getting depressing and we still have six more days to go!" sighed Moseby. Sighing sure was getting famous all around!

* * *

**Well, that was the third chapter and I've decided to make the story longer! It's going to be about five chapters now! YAY ME! Lolz, now I do expect some stinking reviews all rite? Please don't disappoint me and review! Love all of you, and Sayonara! Mushroom-Chan/PJ-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! It's been so long since I've updated!! Shit!! Damn…I've just been so darn busy these few days, school, home-work, manga, writing….ughhh! So much!! I'm supposed to have school today, but this country is kinda weird and something happened and now there are no cars or buses allowed to run on the road. And so, our school is closed. I tried to update in the morning but this freaking internet won't work!! Not that it's working now, I'm just gonna type it up now and update later! I hope you still somehow managed to like this story! Please keep reading! And I surely love reviews!! PS: It's also Rupert Grint's 19 birthday today! WOO! Now, RxR!**

**_Chapter – 4_**

**NYC (the next day, 6****th**** day…)**

"Children, I hope you had a good sleep for 4 hours, and now at am, we will start our journey to … I don't know where…we'll find some place…anyways…now get stuffed in the bus and we'll be off to the phone booths to have u call ur parents…FOLLOW ME! IN ONE STRAIGHT LINE!" the teacher yelled as the students yawned and made their way behind the fat teacher.

"(YAWN…)That freak teacher woke us up at 4! And now, we'll have to call our parents? I don't get him!" Zack yawned again, as his brother Cody (who was with him for NOW) replied.

"I KNOW! Four hours of sleep is SO not enough! We're teenagers, and they should get atleast 8-9 hours of sleep! I don't know what's with this teacher, but he's weird…"

"YEAH MAN! I'm so darn sleepy! And Cody, why aren't you going to your girl-friend now?!?" said Bob to Cody.

"BOB! SHE's NOT MY GIRL-FRIEND! And anyways, she said that she wants to hang out with y'all too…so yea!" Cody replied.

"…whatever…" and all three of them got in the bus.

**TIPTON:**

"MOSEBY!! Have you gotten a call yet?" Carey came running down the lobby.

"Uhh…sorry Carey but no…" replied Moseby.

"BUT BUT BUT! They said they'd let the children cal on their second day!! And it's afternoon already! And they haven't called!! WAAHH!!!" screamed Carey.

"Uhh…I'm sure they'll call soon…don't loose hope!!" Moseby assured her.

"Hey Carey, what's the matter?" asked Maddie as she saw Carey looking so worried.

"Nothing, Maddie…my kids haven't called yet…I wonder if they're fine or not…" Carey replied.

"Maybe, they are really busy! You never know…!"

"Yeah…true…but wait! What if they don't remember the Tipton number! OMG!"

"Uhh…why would they call Tipton? Won't they rather contact you firstly?" replied Maddie to that.

"OOOOOOOOOPPPPPSSSSSSSS! To be true I don't know where I left my cell-phone! NO WONDER!" Carey said as she checked her purse to find her cell-phone, "Not in here…"

"check your pockets…you've been wearing them since Zack and Cody left, maybe it's in there and you can't feel it…" Maddie suggested.

"Yeah…I FOUND IT! And …it's turned off?!?!?"

"SEEEEE??? I TOLD YOUUUUU!"

"OMG! And they did try to call me!! Like 50 times! How could I be so stupid?" Carey scolded her self.

"Try calling back to the number…"

"Cant…it's from a phone booth… and it was quite a while ago…I can't believe it, now they probably would be thinking what's wrong with me!! I'm such a IDIOT!"

"UHH…k…." Maddie quieted down at her strange behaviour.

**At NYC (in their trip to another museum):**

"Man, I'm really worried! Why didn't mom pick up? And quite a few times it said that the phone was switched off!! Man…I'm worried here, and that Cody is with that darn Max!! I mean like, seriously!" Zack complained again…to Bob who wasn't quite listening but winking at that purple haired girl, whose name he said was, Wasp.

"Chill Zack…it's fiiiiiine…see ya!!" and he left Zack alone…AGAIN!!

"FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M FINE ALONE! I DON'T CARE! I REALLY DON'T! DO YOU HEAR THAT CODY AND BOB?!?! DO YOU?!?!?" Zack yelled as everyone in the museum sweat-dropped.

"Uhh…Mr. Martin…" said the teacher, "Are you sure you're all right? If you're not feeling well, you may just wait in the café and chill out!!"

"Uhh…ok Mr. Nose-Bleed!" Zack replied quickly and ran to get a seat at the small café.

"NOW what do I do?" Zack turned around, to see five tables with customers around the small café. There was a group of five boys on one table, looked like some tough Baseball players. There was a guy and a girl on the other one, probably on a date. The other one was occupied by a family of three, a mother and two twin daughters. The other one had on boy, just like Zack, sitting there, being all lonely while the last one had two brothers drinking coffee and talking.

Zack missed his mom. He missed Maddie. He missed having a girl to flirt with. Most of all, he missed Cody.

Zack sighed and looked around for a phone. There was a small pay phone somewhere near and so he decided to call his mom.

"Please pick up. Please pick up. YES! MOM!" Zack screamed with delight as he heard his mom's voice on the other end of the phone.

"ZACK! HONEY! I'm so sorry, I know you tried calling me before! I'm soo sorry!!" Her mom cried on the phone.

"Uhh…it's fine. Anyways, how's it going mom?" Zack asked his mom.

"I'm fine! How's Cody? How are you both doing there? Do u miss Tipton at all?" Her mom asked.

"Cody's fine. I like it here. And I miss Tipton." He replied.

"ZACK! Is everything fine? You were so excited to go there! Why aren't you sounding very lively?"

"It's nothing mom. I just wanted to talk. Anyways, I'm going to hang up, the teachers are waiting."

"Honey…I know something is wrong…you don't usually talk like that…I'm you're mom after all!"

"FINE MOM! YOU WIN! There IS something wrong here! VERY WRONG!" he said back, giving up.

"I KNEW IT!" she said back proudly.

"Mom, I thought I'd have so much fun on this trip. I thought I'd meet so many cute girls to flirt with. I thought me and Cody could hang out and annoy the hotel we're staying at! But it's all going the other way mom…"

"REALLY??! You're saying my sweet little Cody is flirting?!?!?!"

"MOM! Listen…firstly, this trip is boring…we have to visit random museums, eat and drink and do everything with our money, sleep late and wake up at 5, and most of all no girl wants to hang around! They think I'm ten and adorable!"

"Well, honey…you ARE ten and adorable!"

"MOM! IM THIRTEEN! And adorable is not my kinda thing…I want girls to find me hawt! Not sweet little ten year old!"

"HA HA HA HA! Atleast I'm proud of your brother!! I thought he'd never get a girl in his whole life!!"

"AnD that is what I don't like! He's been around Max since we've BEEN HERE!!!"

"(gasp) CODY AND MAX?!?!?!" his mom squeeled, "AAAAAAHHH! SO CUUTE!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!"

"Uhh…mom…SHUT UP! It's not ABOUT HIM! It's about me getting lonely … so alone…and I hate it!"

"Honey…I understand…it always used to be your brother who has all those happening to him…but listen…this is life…it's never fair, life's unfair at times…and you have to live up to it…"

"…" Zack replied.

"You know…I once had this boyfriend…" her mom started again…

"NOT AGAIN!" Zack complained.

"YES AGAIN! I had this boyfriend named Elden, and one day our class had this very fun trip to the most ancient museum in L.A."

"AND…?!?!?" Zack asked.

"AND…I found out he was a big nerd and loved all these things…so he ditched me for doing the extra fun project on mummies…"

"And…what is your point?" Zack said confusingly.

"Honey…I'm only trying to say that life is unfair…but you have to handle it. It's not like you'll always have fun…and your brother would be the one who'd be bored. Understand?"

"Yes mom. Anyways, thanks, I need to go now." He sighed.

"All right honey. And say good luck to your brother for his time with Max!"

"MOM!!" and he hung up.

_Maybe mom is right. Life is never fair! But I have to live it up! I can show all of them that I don't need anybody to have fun, when I have me! _Zack thought and kicked off the ground to sit at a nearby table.

**Tipton:**

"Poor Zack…" Carey said, as she went down the lobby to buy some chocolate for herself.

"Why? What happened? Did they call?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah…Cody's got himself a girl-friend, and so he is ditching his brother for her." Carey replied.

"AND Zack found no other girl to flirt with?" Maddie said unbelievingly.

"No. Life's really unfair at times, isn't it?" Carey asked.

"REALLY UNFAIR!" Maddie agreed.

"I hope he doesn't feel too bad about it, he's still got six days more to go." Carey said, as she bought her chocolate and went back to her suite.

**I'm so sorry! This story is getting so boring and suckish. But anyways, I think there'll be one more chappie to this. Please review…atleast because it's Rupert's Birthday today!! (big cheesy smile) PLEEZ!! Kk? Anyways…I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this story…cuz it feels like did!! Tee hee hee…anyways, I gtg and do my stupid math homework!! Hasta la vista, and please review!!**


End file.
